


War: In Defense of Liberty

by jinnocenceph11



Series: War: Project I.D.O.L. [1]
Category: American Idol RPF, The Voice (US) RPF, X Factor (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Military, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Magic-Users, Off-World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnocenceph11/pseuds/jinnocenceph11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gathered in one place…<br/>Seeking for one dream…<br/>Fighting for one goal…<br/>Thousands may try…<br/>Thousands will fall…<br/>Only one rules...<br/>Only one will become…</p>
<p>The Last Brigadier-General of the IDOL Army…</p>
            </blockquote>





	War: In Defense of Liberty

**Author's Note:**

> The aftermath of an attack from the VOICE army to the Cross-Federation Army, two years ago. Seven days before Valentines Day...
> 
> A Monologue from an Ambitious General...

_A Dream of Dominance..._

_I seek for dominance... I bloody do...._

_I thought I could defeat them..._

_I thought I could control everything..._

_But everything was a waste... What a Bloody Hell it is?_

_I thought cutting ties from the Blue Army will help me realize further my ambition..._

_It is rather annoying! Those pesky Red pests!_

_I should have destroyed them years ago!_

_As I watch my armada being destroyed by those pests, I came to realize something..._

_My past will never go away from me!_

_I bloody hate the Blues!_

_I truly despise the Reds!_

_My army is rather weak! But I have few who are remarkable, especially those 5 girls that I trained._

_These 5 harmonious girls that I have recruited... Lovely and Sweet yet Deadly..._

_But they are not my Brigadier Generals... How ironic that my 4 Brigadier Generals died quickly and these five survived?_

_Especially the two lovers, they have what it takes but..._

_Love can truly be a hindrance... a bloody nuisance..._

_I am quite disappointed..._

_But nevertheless, I am returning to my homeland with these 5 girls..._

_I will be back... for a vengeance! Not only to the Reds but also to the Blues..._

_As a great general have said, I shall return..._

 

 

 

_SC_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is in reference with cancellation of the X-Factor US Series last 2014.  
> http://deadline.com/2014/02/x-factor-cancelled-fox-simon-cowell-679510/
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and suggestions for this.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
